Gen Yakihara
is a Jonin from Kumogakure and a member of the Yakihara Clan, a secretive and repressed clan within Kumogakure. He is able to wield the highly dangerous Nuclear Release. Due to unknown reasons, he has defected from Kumogakure and seeks admittance into the organization Tasogare. Background Gen was born into the Yakihara Clan in Kumogakure. Due to being a offspring of two Yakihara Clan members, he had the passed genetecally to him. The seal restricts the personality, emotions, and free will from the individual and becomes loyal to the Raikage who can control them via chakra. Due to the clans dangerous nature, they are constantly kept sealed within the , a concrete/rubber bunker designed to contain the radioation that constantly pours from the Yakihara Clan members bodies as well as keep them sealed and dormant under the earth. However, when he was thirteen years old, the seal vanished from his body and he regained his emotions and personality. He was at first shocked into disbelief and tried to awaken his clans men but to no avail. He then discovered he had a special ability. The ability to surpress his radioactive nature as well as the clans men around him. He lived in the darkness for five years before tyring to escape. He burned a hole through the mixed concrete/rubber wall with his ability and tried to lead his people through. However, he was unable to lead them through due to the seal. Despairing, he escaped by hismelf and sought the assistance of Tasogare. However, unable to locate them, he despaired again and prepared to attack Kumogakure by himself. However, The No-Faced Man appeared and inducted him into Tasogare. He then explained that two Tasogare memebrs: Tetsumoto and Kinfu will be meeting him and will aid him in freeing his clan members. Personality Gen was very dutiful and proud of his clan. Despite his young age, he was well verse in his clans history as well as Kumogakure. However, he could be fairly brash and naive about the shinobi world. He seemed to be too trustful of people as shown when he trusted The No-Faced Man upon meeting him. While he was a resourceful person, he tended to despair in situations he had no control in. Despite this, he had a fairly arrogant personality and was very proud/boastful of his techniques. Appearance Gen had a two-color toned spikey hair. The top layer was jet black while the base letter, near to his scalp, was dark green. His eyebrows were dark green as well. He had a sharp, alert face with a pointed jaw. While he could be serious, he often wore a mixture of a smile and a smirk. His eyes were bright green and glow neon when he activated his Nuclear Release. He had a fit body with pale skin due to his time under the dome with his clan. Before he joined Tasogare, he wore a black sleeveless coat that billows out the back. Along his chest, he had a steel armored plating. He also had steel armor plating under his arms and extended over his hands. He wore fingerless gloves under the plating. The plating was set in rings that were wattached together and grew large as it got closer to the hand. He wore shinobi-styled dark green pants that bunched up at the knee and were tucked into the boot. Aloing his pelvic region, he wore a steel harness that was attached to his belt. The harness extended across the reion,c ircled around his thight and then up to the belt looking much like an H. He wore dark green combat boots instead of shinobi tabi. Abilities Gen is able to wield both the Fire Release and the Lightning Release. He can also combine these two to form the Kekkei Genkai Nuclear Release. It is unknown how much of his clans blood he inherited and how much control he has in the ability. However, it was enough to escape from Kumogakure and seek membership into Tasogare. Ninjutsu Gen was able to utilize both Fire Release and Lightning Release trechniques skillfully. Kekkei Genkai: Nuclear Release Gen was very strong in the Nuclear Release. According to The No-Faced Man, he was oen of the strongest users that the Yakihara Clan created. He also had the unique ability to surpress and remove radiation thus allowing him to be around non-Yakihara Clan individuals. He was also able to surpress the collective radiation of his clan when Tetsumoto and Kinfu helped transport them away. It has been shown that has access to two Nuclear Release techniques: to increase his speed, perception, and senses by using the power of nuclear energy within his body and that creates a powerful atomic blast that begins from his body. It is hinted he knows more techniques but what these are have yet to be revealed. It is enough that The No-Faced Man sought him out and was willing to lend aid to Gen so he can save his clans men in exchange for Gen`s services. Taijutsu Gen is a very capable Taijutsu user. He was able to fight the Raikage A alongside Kinfu for an extended period but was slowly pushed down by his immense strength. While not as fast as Tetsumoto, he was capable of delivering powerful attacks that didn't need augmentation from the Nuclear Release. He was also capable of dodging some of the Raikage's blows and was able to land a several hits on A though it didn't do too much damage to him. However, when augmented with his Nuclear Release, his attacks can become extremely fast and devastating. The attacks are mixture of atomic speed and energy. It increases Gen's overall speed and the ability to deliver massive amounts of damage. He was able to blow away the Raikage, A with a Nuclear Released-infused punch. A remarked that, had he not put up his Lighting Release Armour, it may had given him a serious injury. However, it was powerful enough to blow the Raikage several yards away albeit without injury. Genjutsu Gen has showed a lack of ability in Genjutsu. Intelligence While Gen is fairly intelligent, he lacks the experience due to his isolation with his clan members. Due to that, he is fairly naive to the world around him and doesn't show much concern for the current political climate in the Shinobi world. Stats Stats Story Recruitment Arc Gen, the Nuclear Release Shinobi After Gen, Tetsumoto, and Kinfun successfully broke in and contained the clan in a shelter comprised of steel and gold, the group escaped through the tunnel. However, waiting on the other side was the Raikage A and his elite shinobi. Gen claimed that the Yakihara Clan want to be free and no longer a puppet. However, A said that the Yakihara Clan are a essential part of the village and their sacrifice has paved the way for Kumogakure to be a strong world power. Seeing no way out, Gen faked the deaths of himself, Tetsumoto, Kinfu, and his clans men by unleashing the Nuclear Release technique, . The blast killed many of the shinobi and allowed Gen to then use to increase his speed, perception, and senses by hanarassing the nuclear energy within his body. He was able to carry both Tetsumoto, Kinfu, and the vessel containing his clansmen to a far away direction. However, this effort caused him to collapse after 15 minutes due to the side-effects of the technique. However, his previous technique required a lot of chakra which shorted out his technique. But he said that they should be safe from the pursuit. He masked his radiation ability and erased his trail. Gen also mentioned that it is possible the blast killed everyone, including the Raikage and, due to the nature, they might mistake the blast to be a suicide blast. No sooner than when Gen said that when a bolt of lighting seared into the cage carrying the clan members. In an instant, the Fourth Raikage, A appeared along with a Kumogakure shinobi. Kinfu stated that was Killer B, the Eight-Tailed Beast much to the others surprise. The Raikage demanded that they hand over the Yakihara Clan and to stand down to await punishment. Tetsumoto refused and drew a steel sword. Tasogare then engaged the Fourth Raikage and Killer Bee. Both the Raikage and Killer Bee were able to push back the group. Tetsumoto countered Killer Bee's bizarre sword style while Gen and Kinfu attempted to stop the Raikage's assault. However, little by little, Tasogare was pushed down. Tetsumoto, pressured by Killer Bee, awakened one of the Steel Release most powerful techniques . Steel Release: Tausenerdezhyne caused thousands of steel swords to stab upwards from the ground and then branch out. Due to the nature of the technique, the swords followed both Killer Bee and the Raikage as they tried to escape the swords. However. the Raikage used his Lariat to break the swords and charged towards Tetsumoto. Meanwhile. Killer B approached from behind, enveloped in his dangerous Hachibi cloak and prepared for a Double Lariat. Tetsumoto began to raise steel walls from the ground but, due to using too much chakra in his technique, became exhausted. However, the two were repelled as sent to two different directions. Standing in front of Tetsumoto was The No-Faced Man. Jutting out from his arms were thousands of smaller arms and hands that were stretched and had a tight hold on the Raikage and Killer Bee. He commented that this is the second time he saved Tetsumoto`s life and Tetsumoto will owe him a great deal. He expressed happiness though at Tetsumoto awakening one of the Steel Release most powerful technique. Both Raikage and Killer Bee tried to tear away the hands but more grew to replace them. Meanwhile, The No-Faced Man instructed them to take the clan members and place them on the ground. After doing so, they were absorbed by the ground and vanished. He told them he transported them to the headquarters and he will do the same for the rest. However, by this time, both the Raikage and Killer Bee managed to escape and charged full on. Just as they were about to attack, Tasogare fled into the ground. Tasogare reached the headquarters with everyone intact. However, The No-Faced Man showed anger against Tetsumoto for forcing him lend aid to them thus revealing his connection. He stated that no doubt, the Raikage will know who I am. He told them that he created a liveable space for the Yakihara Clan members and instructed Tetsumoto and Kinfu to encase the room with steel and gold to suppress the radiation. Meanwhile, The No-Faced Man gave Gen the Tasogare cloaks and taught him many of the techniques Tasogare uses. Tetsumoto and Kinfu managed to cover the entire area in steel and gold much like the dome that the clan lived under; though much more hospital. Once together, The No-Faced Man promised Gen that he and his affiliates will do everything in their power to search for a cure for the seal. He then told Kinfu that he will be accompanying Hassenrō on a mission requiring both of their skills and that Tetsumoto and Gen will be meeting up with a new potential client. As the group leaves, Hassenrō appears from behind The No-Faced Man and asked him if he used his abilities in the open. The No-Faced Man expressed regret but couldn't manage to lose Tetsumoto. Hassenrō laughed at this and slowly turned into a liquified state and melded with The No-Faced Man. Hassenrō then comments that it is painful to heal the mans wounds. The Kirigakure Prisoner Tetsumoto and Gen were given the mission to track down and free a prisoner in a Kirigakure high security prison. The No-Faced Man mentioned that, while the prisoner might not be cooperative, Tasogare must have the prisoner. The prison itself is located in the most southern border of Kirigakure's influence. The No-Faced Man then emphasized that he wishes not to have to join the battlefield again this time. Tetsumoto and Gen then prepared to leave and proceeded through the Land of Fire without much trouble. During the way, they ran into various bandits, gangs, and robbers who were absorbed into the World Soul Tree. They managed to cross into Kirigakure territory and turned south towards the prison island. It wasn't before long that they spotted the island, however, while it looked like an island, there wasn't a fortress or prison to be seen. Tetsumoto then descended below the waves and, far down at the islands roots, there was a fortress of some kind. The pair walked along until they were coming from the back of the prison. Tetsumoto and Gen dived down and tried to find an entrance into the prison. However, they proved unlucky until Gen decided to use his Nuclear Release ability to carve a medium sized hole into the rock. As soon as he cut all the way through, the water pressure sucked Tetsumoto and himself through the hole. They were poured out into a long dank corridor. Immediately, Gen fused the hole shut with melted stone and then, using his ability, then caused the water that was present in the hallway to evaporate. Tetsumoto searched the corridor for enemy activity that was alerted due to the commotion caused by the water. However, the corridor was empty and quiet. According to the information gave by The No-Faced Man, the prisoner would be on the lowest level and heavily guarded. However, as Gen and Tetsumoto searched through the pirosn, they saw or heard no body. They passed through empty jail cells that showed no sign of occupancy. The prison itself was empty. Gen expressed cocnern that maybe The No-Faced Man`s information was wrong. Tetsumoto entertained the thought but said that The No-Faced Man usually has his information correct. They continued down a long hallway and immediately, felt like they hit a solid wall. However, there was no wall in front of them. They were able to pass through but, upon passing by it, the entire world shifted into a monochrome world and all sound was dulled to white noise. Gen tried to talk to Tetsumoto but their voices died in the air. They then resorted to hand signals and continued forward. It was as if the entire atmosphere became fuzzy, distorted, and heavy. They continued forward until they saw a heavy door with a ward placed on it. Tetsumoto went out to touch it but, upon touching it, was instantly transported to a different world. Gen did not follow him and he was all alone. Gen felt nothing yet his mind wandered in the darkness. He could see Tetsumoto standing their; facing the darkness but he could not touch him. Gen saw phantoms of his clan who, came and felt prostrated in front of him. They clanged at his pants and shirt but he could not hear their voices. Gen stood there, shivering in fear and tried to escape but could not. He then heard a voice in the shadows that said "Your clan will be forsaken and you will be their harbinger of doom." He suddenly awoke and found himself standing next to Tetsumoto who had cut down the ward on the door. The door swung open in a pitch dark room. However, sitting on the floor in chains was a woman with long dark black hair. He looked up at them and smiled. This area will expand as the story continues Trivia * Yakihara can be translated into "焼原" or "Burnt Field". As well, the last kanji 原 is a component of many nuclear/radioactive-words in Japanese thus tying together the clans aptitude towards nuclear abilities. As well, Gen (げん) is another way to say 原 (hara), a kani component of nuclear-related words. Category:Tasogare Category:Former Kumogakure Ninja